JUST stop
by CoTtOnCaNdYfReAk
Summary: You know that moment when you're forced to join a gang and nearly get killed but apparently it's okay cause know they suddenly want to talk to you, care about your well being and even invite you to live in their own house? Yeah same.(Sakura's P.O.V) Sasusaku/slight akasaku
1. Chapter 1

**Guess whose back back back**

 **back again gain gain**

 **CC is back back back**

 **Tell your friend.**

 **(JUST KIDDIN :p)**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything blah blah blah**

 **:)**

 **ENJOYYY MY COTTON CANDY FREAKKSSSSS.**

 **P.s.1 this chaper is more than 1.000 so you better enjoy and review ^*^**

 **p.s.2 ive written this at 2 a.m on my** phone **so excuse any mistakes.**

 **P.s.3 CC stands for my nickname which all of my friend call me COTTON CANDYYYYY**

 **p.s.4. I'm out peace.**

* * *

It was just another day in an ordinary hell school.

The most fearful gang was walking through the halls when a phone started ringing. The ringtone was Master of puppets by metallica.

 _"Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings_

 _Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

 _Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

 _Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream"_

'SASORI ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE ALREADY!"-Pain shouted very pissed.

'Hello?'-Sasori answered still no emotion on his face.

'...'

Sasori raised his eyebrow in disbelieve-'Yes,i do and that conceres you because?'

'...'

'Im on my way'-Sasori said and quickly shutted his phone.

SASORIS P.O.V.

Master of puppets by metallica was playing. I didn't answer it, i just wanted to calm my nerves with music at that moment.

 _"Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings_

 _Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

 _Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

 _Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream"_

'SASORI ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE ALREADY!"-Pain shouted in my ear.I seriously wanted to kick Pein in the face...but he's stronger than me... and i can get killed...at second thought i dont wanna hit him... a small talk would be better.

'Hello?'- I answered still unfamiliar with the number on my screen.

'Yes,sir. Do you by any chance know Sakura Haruno?'-the woman on the other side of the phone answered.

'Yes,i do and that conceres you because?'

'She's in the 'Leaf' hospital.'

My heart skipped a beat . HOW...how could this be ?!

'Im on my way'-I said and shutted my phone as hard as i could.

The guys stared staring at me with wierd expressions (exept Pein and Itachi of course).

'We need to go to the hospital NOW!'-I said-'Doll-face needs us.'

*AT THE HOSPITAL*

'WE NEED TO FUCKING SEE SAKURA HARUNO!'- Hidan started shouting at a random nurse.

'Sir please stop shouting and swearing that is not appropriate for a hospital ,dont you think so?'-the receptionist said calmly with a poker face.-'miss Haruno is in room 26B in the third floor,please dont disturbe her to much, the poor girl was injures real bad'

'Do you know why she was injured?'-this time Itachi started talking.

'...She wont talk to us'-the recepsionist answered hesitating a bit.

'I will take you to her room'- a nurse rudely interfered.

*IN SAKURAS HOSPITAL ROOM*

The pink haired girl was sitting on the dull hospital room. She stared at the window catching a glimpse of her appearance. Eye bags from the lack of sleep...not something she needed anyway, her bubblegum smooth hair was now just a pastel colour with tangles in them. Her eyes...the black eye didnt go well with her green eyes,her skin was now not only bruised but pale and always looked lifeless . She always liked loose and comfortable clothes but the hospital white dress was not her most preferable thing to wear. Beside the bed was a 17 year old boy ,black hair and black eyes, dark personality. They didnt make eye contact , he looked concered and she didnt care. They whispered instead of talking in a normal tone. In the middle of their secret conversation the hospital metal door opened slowly.

'Sakura,you here,un?'-asked the blonde long haired boy.

'...Yeah, I'm here'-whispered the pink haired girl.

Her look dazed from the window to the gang coming through the door.

'You look fucked up pinky,what happened?'-asked Hidan not caring about what would happen afterwards.

'..I'm going now. Call me when you need anything,okay?'-said the mysterious boy and leaned in to place a kiss on her pale bruised cheek . Not wanting his lips to touch her skin the pink haired girl leaned away causing him to grab her cold face with his warm hands. When his lips and her cheek were just one inch away someone interrupted.

'And who the fuck are you?'-Hidan asked rudely.

'I'm Sai Tero'-the black haired boy said.

'And may i ask you why are you here Sai Tero?'-asked the curios stiched man.

'I'm an old friend of Sakura's.'-he said shoting them with his fake smile-'right Saks?'

The little cherry blossom couldn't bare looking at anyone in the eye. She just nodded and kept staring at the window. She had to admit while her friend were arguing and interviewing each-other, the cherry blossom trees outside felt much more welcoming.

'Saks do you want me to tell the nurse to bring you something to eat?'-asked Sai while making his way through the door.

Food wasnt the thing she wanted to talk or think about at that moment so she declined by moving her small thin face right to left. All she wanted to do right know is keep stareing outside the window.

After Sai left silence entered the room and the air started thickening.

'What happened to you?'-Kisame decaded to break the silence.

'...Do me a favour ,will ya.'-Sakura talked quietly but clearly.

'Anything.'-this time is Pain that talked.

'Get me ... the fuck out of here.'-she said with a half smile on her face her voice still the same tone.

'Still haven't lost the fucking sprit i see bitch.'-said Hidan smirking his ass off.(A/N does that even make sense?smirking your ass off ^-^)

'I'm getting the nurse.'-said Sasori. Sasori quickly left and came back with a nurse and the receptionist. The nurse was short and cute, her hair was black and she had yellow eyes, she was carrying some soup and bread for the pink haired girl.

'I want to get out of here'.-The pink haired girl said now faceing the receptionist ,her voice getting louder and louder.

'You will be here for at least another week miss'- the little nirse said politley.

'I WILL get out now.'-she didn't like the hospital it brought back so many shitty memories and so many painful injuries.

'You are in no condition to decide that.'-the receptionist said calmly.

Sakura just ignored her and went back to staring at the cherry blossoms.

'Miss please eat .'-said the cute little nurse while holding a spoon full of soup.

A normal girl would have just eaten the soup... but were talking about Sakura Haruno here. In a blink of an eye the soup was on the wet hospital floor combined with the ceramic of the broken plate.

'I AM NOT a child ,I don't need people to feed me. When I'm hungry I will eat by myself .Now leave .

They were either shocked by the scene that happened in front of them or shocked because they had never seen her so aggressive . They quietly got out of the miserable hospital room and entered the miserable hospital hall.

*OUTSIDE*

'I want you to take her with you'-the receptionist said calmly -' she has become more and more aggressive since she came here. She doesnt like to talk...she only talks to the black haired boy you saw before.'

'We will take her.'-Pain agreed not even listening to other opinions or choices.

* * *

 **P.S.5. I will update soon solo don't worry...be HAPPY**

 **PLEASEEE REVIEEEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

 **So for some reason I found my way back here. HEYYYYYYY IM GLAD IM BACKK . So I kinda wrote this two years ago and never had the chance to post it that's why it's so short. I'm glad to say that I'm writing has gotten way better than this little piece of poop so I'm glad bout that. Also I've been having problems with logging into my account also family problems yadiyadada but I'm happy to announce that I'm gonna write way more(cause honestly I don't give 2 poops about school anymore :P).**

 **Please show your support by reviewing and P.M's cause it helps me keep going and feel better bout myself :$.**

 **Again thank you soo much for waiting and next chapter is coming in really soon and way longer.**

 **P.s. like literally please review its free :D**

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V

'Itachi she will stay at your house for a while,we will visit every day until we find out what happened in that mission'-Pain said and god did he sound just nodded.

They waited for Sakura to get ready and get her came out with black tight leggings,a white shirt that said 'DADDY ',and just a pair of old combat hair was in a messy bun,she still wasn't wearing any makeup and you could still see the bruises under those lifeless eyes.

'Where the fuck did you find those?'-asked Hidan pointing at the clothes and mentally undressing her. She just pointed at the secretary and started walking to the parking lot.

'Sakura we need answers.'-Pain said

'And Itachi needs to get laid,tell me something I don't know'-she answered in a whispery voice.

Everyone tried hard to contain their laughter which earned a glare from the famous Uchiha.

'Tell us who Sai is and what was his business.' the fact that Pain wasn't really asking , he was demanding answers made Sakura want to punch him in the face even more.

'Sai Teru, part of the Sound nin. gang. Dangerous level-medium. Expert in art and in weapons. Known as an illusionist. She could beat the crap out of him in seconds.'

Meanwhile Sasori's and Deidera's situation.

'Sakura please say something ,un'-It wasn't the first time Deidera tried to make conversation with her and it wouldn't be the first time he failed.

'Just leave her alone she will talk when she feels like it ,plus she has nowhere to go she's an akatsuki after all.'-answered Sasori.

' You guys know that I never fucking agreed to be an akatsuki and you guys know that I can just leave right now and pretend you never existed,right?'-she answered in a monotone voice.


End file.
